Familiar Faces
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: Nothing ever stopped him from finding a way. KC Undercover/Spy AU


**Lol watch me regret taking the shift when it gets busy as hell. Hmmm, but the rain the forecast said would be hitting the area should keep those pesky customers away til at least 12. Maybe The Most High will have mercy on me and have it rain all day. Like wow, the store would be so dead... The dream...**

The line finally moved again, Canary stepping forward alongside Yoruichi. She couldn't wait to get checked in. She smiled as she imagined herself in a folding chair by the hotel pool, an umbrella shading her as she read a good book. This was gonna be a relaxing spring break.

"Well, well, well!"

Canary straightened, blinking in both shock and confusion. She had to be hearing things because that voice sounded like…

"You just couldn't keep away from me, huh, Alluka's friend?"

Canary growled. Ugh! One week! One week away from him is all she asked! Canary turned around, nearly losing her balance when Alluka practically tackled her as she threw her arms around her torso.

The sweet girl looked up at Canary with a bright smile. "Surprise!"

Canary smiled. "Surprise, indeed."

Alluka pulled away, beaming. "I wanted to surprise you, which is why I told you that Big Brother and I were staying home."

"Well, I could certainly do without the other half of your surprise." Canary frowned over at the smirking boy standing behind Alluka.

"You should be thanking me, Alluka's friend. With me here, your spring break won't be so boring."

"My spring break would've been just fine without you, thank you very much," Canary shot back.

"Kikyo! Silva! It's been awhile," Canary heard her aunt say.

Canary looked past Killua at the couple coming their way. She didn't see them often but when she did, they were the picture of regality, heads always held high, arms interlinked. Their very presence seemed to just command one's undivided attention. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by them, especially Miss Kikyo. The woman wasn't shy in hiding her disdain for her, after all. It never deterred her from remaining polite, however.

Miss Kikyo's eyes may have been covered by her visor, but the slight turn of her head was enough for Canary to realize that she was looking right at her. Canary ignored her nerves, giving Miss Kikyo a polite, albeit tight smile. Her smile wavered when Kikyo did nothing but continue to stare at her. Killua suddenly stepped in her line of vision of Kikyo. Huh… There was an unusually high amount of steel in his eyes.

"Just ignore her," Killua said coldly.

Killua was acting awfully, dare she say…protective.

"When momma starts saying awful things about you, Big Brother's always the first to defend you," Canary remembered Alluka saying.

Hearing it then had made her face feel so hot. Even here and now she felt a little warm in the face.

Killua pursed his lips. Normally she was pretty easy to read but right now… "What's with that look?"

Canary jerked, now conscious of the fact that she'd been staring at Killua for god knows how long. She looked away, embarrassed. "I-It's nothing."

Killua smirked. "You sure? You're not one to stutter, Alluka's friend."

"I said it's nothing!" Canary snapped, eyes fiery.

"Well, at least Canary won't be holed up in the hotel now," Yoruichi chuckled, observing her niece and friends with a smile. The beautiful spy turned her eyes on her two longtime acquaintances in front of her. "So, how have the two of you been?"

"We've been—"

"You'll have to excuse us, Yoruichi," Kikyo interrupted.

Kikyo's grip on his bicep tightened. The man glanced over at his wife.

"Silva and I would love to stand here catching up, but we simply _must_ get checked in. Come, Silva."

Kikyo tugged Silva away but not before the long haired man was able to get a nod in at Yoruichi.

"I never liked that woman," Kikyo said when they arrived at the front desk. "So unrefined! Her nobility ought to be stripped from her."

Silva didn't reply, waiting as the desk attendant looked through their computer for their last name.

"Byakuya!" Silva heard Yoruichi exclaim excitedly.

When Silva turned his head, he was met with the sight of Yoruichi and Byakuya Kuchiki…kissing. Well, from here it looked like Yoruichi was doing most of the kissing. Byakuya's hands remained at his side. Silva waited for him to push Yoruichi away in disgust but the moment strangely never came.

Canary couldn't help but smile in amusement at Alluka's gasp. She laughed when her shorter friend grabbed on to her sleeve, mouth wide open as she pointed at Yoruichi and Byakuya.

"Canary, your aunt and _the_ Byakuya Kuchiki are _kissing_!"

"Well, this certainly wouldn't be their first time," Canary chuckled. Alluka was clutching both her sleeves now, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"They've done this before!?"

Canary snorted. "And more, I'm sure." Canary looked away, remembering how mortifying it was to walk in on the two of them attempting to have sex. "Let's just say I walked in on them one time."

Yoruichi finally pulled away, smiling cheekily up at the frowning nobleman. "This vacation just got better for the both us, wouldn't you say, Byakuya?"

Byakuya glared lightly down at the mischievous woman, trying to ignore the flirtatious hand rubbing up and down his chest.

Yoruichi scoffed, one hand leaving the back of his neck to rest on her hip. "There aren't even any paparazzi around, you big baby." Yoruichi smirked, bringing her hand back around his neck, leaning in dangerously close. "Besides, I know how much you missed my kisses."

He was half tempted to close the distance between their lips. He closed his eyes, clamping down on his desires. "Come up to my room later on tonight. I have business to attend to right now."

"Of course, Mr. 'recently crowned the Sexiest Man Alive'," Yoruichi said teasingly.

The regal man's eyes flickered in distaste at the mention of the useless, frivolous title.

Yoruichi laughed heartily. "I can't believe you turned down that interview! Would being there with me have made you feel more comfortable?"

"I have no time for your games."

Yoruichi crossed her arms, watching the man walk out of the hotel into a waiting limousine.

"First our son takes an interest in that _girl_ and now a respectable noble like Byakuya Kuchiki defiles his status by involving himself with that _unworthy woman_!? Kikyo seethed. "Has the world turned upside down!?"

Silva was definitely just as surprised as his wife. He never would've guessed that such a controlled, dispassionate man like Byakuya Kuchiki would be interested in the likes of a lively woman like Yoruichi. Some people were truly full of all sorts of surprises.


End file.
